LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S6 P1/Transcript
(The Defenders are seen sitting around the base in Sequin Land) Alex: Hmm.... Blake H: I just don't get it. Miles: Yeah me neither. Blake H: I mean, it's been weeks since we took down Queen's nest. How hasn't he found any nests since then? Jordan: Maybe those were all the nests they had? Blake H: I doubt that. There's gotta be something missing here, something we still don't see. Jordan: Hm... Alex:.... (Alex then looks around) Alex: Hey guys? Jessica: Hm? Alex: Where's Erin and Raynell? Miles: Uhh, I think they're outside with Slimer and Batty. Alex: Ah. Emily: They've all really become best friends you know Alex. Alex: I know Emily. Jessica: Here, I'll go check on them. Alex: You do that. (Jessica nods and stands up before she heads outside) Jessica: Raynell? Erin? Emily: *Comes up* They out here? Jessica: Oh Hey Emily. Decided to come with me? Emily: Yeah I wanna get to know the news girls to. Jessica: Well I don't see them. Let's look around. Emily: Right. (The two walk around outside the base) Jessica: Hmm, where could they be? Emily: They can't be far. JEssica: I know but- Raynell: *Voice* Hey Jessie! Jessica: Huh? Emily: Was that Raynell? Jessica: Yeah. Raynell? Where are you bestie? Raynell: *Voice* Over here! Jessica: Over where? Raynell: *Voice* Over here! (Jessica and Emily look to find Erin, Raynell, Slimer and Batty out playing on a beach) Jessica: Oh there they are! Erin: Hey! Sup girls? Emily: Hey Erin! What you up to? Raynell: We're just hanging out! Jessica: Really? Raynell: Yep! Jessica: Well, can we join you? Slimer: Oh yes please! Batty: Yeah come on over! Emily: *Claps* Sweet! (The 2 join the 4 girls) Jessica: So, what's up? Emily: Anything fun happening? Erin: Nah. Just relaxing for now. Enjoying the sun and sea. Jessica: That sounds nice. Slimer: Yeah but I kinda wanna play a game. *Looks at Jessica and Emily* Now that you two are here, maybe we have even more fun! Emily: What kind of game did you have mind? Erin: *Sighs* Raynell? Raynell: Yep. (The two get up and run off) Jessica: ??? Emily: Huh?? Jessica: Where they going? Batty: Away from Slimer. Emily: Why? Batty: Oh you'll see. Emily: We'll see?? Slimer: So! Who's first? Emily: First?? Jessica: For what?? Slimer: To get a kiss from me! Jessica and Emily: WHAT?! Slimer: Yep! Come on! Time for kissy kissy! Jessica: Whoa whoa what!? Batty: I warned you. Emily: Run! (Jessica and Emily make run for while Slimer chase after them making kissing noise) Batty: Ah I love watching this game. Though when am I gonna get a kiss? (Emily and Jessica are running) Jessica: WHAT IS GOING ON?! Emily: I DON'T KNOW!! Slimer: Kiss time! Jessica: Are you being serious?! Slimer: You know you want to! Emily: No we don't! Slimer: Come on! I'll rub you bellies after! I know humans like getting belly rubs! Jessica: HUH?!?! Emily: You are SO weird! (As the two run scene goes over to Erin and Raynell) Erin: So what do you think she'll do this time? Raynell: Maybe she'll try and trap us again. Erin: Yeah she almost got you good in that last trap. Raynell: Made it so I couldn't use my tendrils. She's learning. Erin: Yeah. Raynell: But hey, as long as we can get our hands on a piece of slime, we should be fine. Erin: Yeah. We made a few close calls thanks to it. Raynell: Sure did. Erin: Say, you think we should go see if we can find Jess and Emily? Raynell: Yeah I'd hate to see what happens to my bestie. Erin: Right. Let's go. (The two go to find Jessica and Emily who are seen still running) Jessica: Crap crap crap CRAP!! Emily: Keep going! (Slimer then sends out a slime tendril which wraps around Jessica's ankle) Jessica: AH!! (Jessica trips and falls down) Emily: JESS! (Slimer starts to drag Jessica over to her) Jessica: AHH! *Tries to grab on something* EMILY HELP!! Emily: HOLD ON!! (Emily runs over and grabs Jessica's hand) Emily: I gotcha Jess! Slimer: Oh no you don't! Now I got you both! (Suddenly Slimer slides her whole body though the tendril. Thing the two girls know, a massive amount of slime lands on them, covers them, then traps them, leaving only they're heads exposed) Emily: OH CRAP!! Jessica: I-I can't move!! Slimer: Ha! Gotcha! Emily: *Struggling* God this slime's strong! Jessica: I can't...break free! Slimer: That's right! No one escapes once I have my grip! And your powers won't work either! Emily: Oh no that's right! Jessica: I can't use my psychic powers! Slimer: No you cannot! Jessica: Ah crap! Slimer: Now let's just move over here! (Slimer then moves herself and the girls over to another spot) Slimer: *Head pops* So who's wants they're kiss first? Jessica: !! Emily: Not me! Slimer: Okay! *Turns to Jessica* Jessica: No, not me! Slimer: Well I say you first! You're really cute! And you got a really cute outfit, like Erin's! Jessica: Oh uh-uhhh thanks. Slimer: Don't mention it! Jessica:.... Slimer: Now then, kissy time! Jessica: *Closes eyes in fear* (Slimer goes to kiss Jessica before she hears a voice) Raynell: Slimy! (Slimer turns her head, Jessica opens her eyes to see Raynell) Jessica: RAYNELL! Raynell: You're not kissing MY bestie today! Slimer: Your bestie? Raynell: Yeah! Jessie's my other best friend! Slimer: O-Oh! I didn't know that! Raynell: Sorry I didn't tell you, but still, you're not kissing her! Emily: Hey what about me!? Raynell: Oh right you to Emily. Emily: Phew! Slimer: Aww come on Ray-Ray, just one peck? Raynell: No. Slimer: Pleeeeeease? Raynell: Do I need to take your slime again? Slimer: You're not taking my slime THIS time! You're over there, and I'm over here! ???: True. Slimer: !! (Slimer then looks as Erin takes a piece of slime from her body) Erin: But you should remember that Raynell's always got friends around to help out! Slimer: Awwww man! Jessica: Wait I'm confused right now. Erin: Slimer has a weakness. She's ticklish. And I can tickle her just by grabbing a single piece from her. Emily: Wait seriously?? Erin: Yep! Jessica: But....She's made of slime. Emily: How does that work? Erin: I know it sounds weird but it works! Jessica:...Oookay then. Erin: Now then Slimy, are you gonna let them go? Slimer: Aww but- Erin: You know the drill Slimer: You let them go, and you get your slime back. And if you doooon't… Slimer: *Groans* Fine... (Slimer lets Jessica and Emily go) Erin: Another victory for Erin Lorthare! Slimer: You do not play fair. Erin: Hey, if I find an opponent's weakness, then I'm gonna exploit it. Jessica: Wait hold on. (Jessica walks over and takes the slime) Jessica: Does this actually work? Erin: Yep! Jessica: Hmm.... (Jessica tickles the slime) Slimer: *Giggling* Hey stop it! Jessica: Whoa, it actually worked? Erin: I told you it would! Jessica: Huh, weird. Emily: Hey let me play with it! (Emily walks over and takes the slime) SLimer: No wait d- *Giggles* Stop please! Emily: Wooow this is so cool! Slimer: STOP IT!! Emily: Oops! Sorry! (Emily walks over and puts the slime back on Slimer's body) Emily: I just thought it was interesting was all Slimy! Slimer: *Sighs* Thanks. Batty: *Voice* Aww is the show over already? (They all look up at Batty flying down) Erin: Yep. Another victory for us. Batty: Nice work Erin. Slimer: *Groan* Batty: Aw you did good too Slimy. Slimer: Still, I wish I didn't have such an exploitable weakness... Jessica: Hold on, have you guys done this weird chase before? Raynell: 14 times. Emily: 14?! Raynell: Yep. Jessica: Jeez, you are relentless Slimer. Erin: Yeah, tell us about it. Raynell: She nearly got us 3 or 4 times. But we always manage to escape! Erin: Hey remember when Slimer got a hold of me in that tree? Raynell: Or when I fell in that hole she made? Emily: Holy crap. Jessica: How the hell do you get out of these traps? That slime is like being trapped in really wet cement. Erin: Teamwork, cleverness, and admittingly, pure luck. Emily: And she REALLY does all this just to get a kiss? Raynell: She REALLY likes getting kisses from girls. Emily: Oh. Jessica: Is she....gay? Erin: Yep. Batty: *Raises hand* Me to. Jessica: Oooooh. Emily: Okay then. Erin: Slimer also really likes rubbing people's bellies for some reason. Jessica: *Looks over at Erin confused* Wait likes rubbing bellies? Why would she- !! Erin: What? (Jessica looks down at her exposed stomach seeing a tiny bit of slime moving around her stomach in a back and forth fashion. She looks at Slimer) Slimer:... What? Jessica: Slimer what are you doing? Slimer:.....Nothing. Jessica: Then why is there some of your slime on me still moving around my stomach? Slimer: I don't know what you're talking about. (Erin comes up and takes the slime off Jessica) Erin: Nice try Slimer. *Throws the slime at her* (Slimer absorbs the slime) Slimer: Awwww.... Jessica: Why were you doing that? Slimer: I wanted to feel your skin. Jessica: Um... Okay...? Slimer: It felt so nice and smooth! You take such good care of it! Jessica: Well, I mean I do use a lot of lotion. Slimer: Exactly! Raynell: Heh. Jessica: Well next time warn me when you're gonna do that. Slimer: I'm sorry, but didn't you like it? Humans like belly rubs. Jessica: Where did you hear that? Slimer: From the Queen. She rubbed Erin's belly and she liked it! Erin: … *Face palm* Jessica: I uhhh....don't think that's true Slimer. Slimer: Yes it is! Isn't it Batty? Batty: Yeah. Erin liked Queen's belly rubs. Erin: I'm leaving. *Walks off* Slimer: Aww she wants another one. Erin: No I don't! Batty: I'll hold her down. Erin: !! NO!!! (Erin runs off as Slimer and Batty chase her) Jessica: Wow. I feel sorry for Erin. Emily: Me too. I should be careful wearing my maid outfit with them around. Who knows how SLimer would react if she saw that. Jessica: Yeah. Erin: AH!!! (Batty is seen pinning Erin down to the ground) Erin: NO NO GET OFF ME!!! Batty: I got her Slimer. Slimer: Time for belly rubs! Erin: I DON'T WANT A BELLY RUB!! (Slimer ignores Erin and starts to rub her exposed stomach) Slimer: Who's a good little human? Erin: STOP IT!! Jessica and EMily: *Giggles* Jessica: Poor Erin. Erin: I AM NOT KIDDING STOP IT!! Rose: *Voice* Erin??? (Erin looks over to see Rose and Grey looking at them) Grey: What is going on?? Erin: R-Rosie! Grey! Just in time! Rose: For what?? Erin: Help me get out of this mess! Rose: I'm trying to figure out what I'm seeing here. Grey: Mom I'm VERY uncomfortable with what I'm seeing right now. Rose: Same here. Erin: Rosie please! You gotta help me! Rose: Uh-Ummm.... Slimer: *Giggle* Belly rubs! Erin: PLEASE ROSIE!!!! Grey:.... Rose: Y-Yeah I can't stand this. Okay you two please stop.... Whatever THIS is. Slimer: Aww come on! Grey: Slimy come on, please? SLimer: Aww man... (The two get off Erin) Erin: *Sigh* Thank you... Slimer: Hmm... *Looks at Jessica* … *Smiles* Jessica: !! *Runs off* Slimer: AFTER HER!! (Slimer and Batty chase after Jessica. Erin gets up and joins Rose and Grey) Erin: Thanks guys. Rose: Don't mention it. Grey: The heck were they even trying to do to you?? Erin: *Sigh* Rubbing my belly. Rose: Rubbing wha-?? Grey: W-Why??? Erin: That's just what they do. Rose: That is WEIRD. Grey: Is THIS what you've been doing with them for these past couple of weeks? Erin: Hey, I didn't WANT them to do that. And trust me when I say you don't wanna know what we've been doing. Grey: Yeah. You might be right. Erin: Oh! I just remember: I never got to say I'm proud of you Grey! You got mine and your mom's ice powers! Grey: Oh yeah! (Grey's hands are then covered in frost) Grey: Thanks grandma! Erin: Don't mention it. Rose: He still has a lot to learn about them though. Erin: Well hey, come to me if you ever want pointers. Grey: I will! I hope I can be as good as you two! (Erin and Rose smile at Grey) Jessica: *Voice* NOOOOO!! Rose: Hm? Grey: The heck was that?? Erin: *Looks* Oh boy... (Erin, Rose, Grey, Raynell and Emily go over ot where Jessica screamed) Erin: Yep... (Jessica is seen trapped by Slimer as Batty rubs her belly) Batty: She may not have abs like Erin, but she's got a very smooth belly! Slimer: I know she does! Jessica: P-Please stop! Rose: Uhhh.... Erin: *Sigh* They'll never change... Raynell: No they will not. Jessica: Guys! Help me! Erin: I got an idea... But it risky. Raynell: Hey if it'll help my bestie. Erin: Right... HEY SLIMER! Slimer: Hmm? Erin: Want a kiss? SLimer: *Gasp* YES! Erin: Come on and get me! *Runs off* Slimer: Wait for me! *Lets go of Jessica and chases Erin* Batty: S-Slimy! Jessica: Yes! (Jessica stands up) Jessica: It's over! Batty: Awwwww.... (Batty stands up) Batty: And I was just starting to enjoy that... Jessica: Sorry Batty, but my belly isn't something you can rub like that. Emily: Man this is turning out to be one of our weirdest days yet. Rose: Yeah it is. Jessica: Heh. Raynell: Well, I'm gonna go help Erin with Slimy. Rose: You do that. Me and Grey are gonna go back to practicing our powers. Grey: Yeah. I need to get away from this weirdness. (The two walk off as Raynell goes to help Erin) Batty: So what about you two? Jessica: I think I had enough for now. I'm gonna head back inside and see how Alex is doing. Batty: Alright. I'm gonna go watch what happens with Slimy and the others. Jessica: Okay. See ya! Batty: Bye! (The two walk away to do their own things) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 6 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts